Analysis of the disease free survival and local control frequency of 59 patients entered into the prospective and randomized trial of intravenous and intralymph node C parvum combined with radiation therapy or radiation therapy alone for squamous cell carcinoma of the pharynx and sinus has shown no advantage for the C parvum groups. This is true for all stages of disease and anatomic sites. In fact, there is a tilt in favor of the radiation alone group for the less advanced disease patients. Patients who experienced a temperature in excess of 104 degrees F did less well than patients whose temperature remained at lower levels. A group of 15 patients with locally advanced squamous cell carcinoma of the oral cavity or pharynx were treated by an intensive schedule of C parvum; 15 intravenous injections of 4mg/M2 at 3 injections per week. Radiation was given 3 times per week and was administered at the peak of febrile response. These patients have not done better than comparable patients treated previously by radiation alone. Laboratory studies are progressing on 9 spontaneous tumors of C3Hf/Sed mice. TD50 studies are complete on two, and they demonstrate a weak immunogenicity. C parvum administration after transplantation has achieved only slight delays in several of these tumor systems.